


eclipse

by hyunibunni



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mentioned Bang Chan and Lee Felix, Original Character(s), Spirits, Story within a Story, celestial beings - Freeform, highly metaphorical, sun and moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunibunni/pseuds/hyunibunni
Summary: “i will love you forever, sunshine.”“and i you. until the end of time”
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> pls go easy on me half of this i wrote high and i didn't bother with editing

“nana! nana!” the old woman puts a lid on her soup and makes her way to the door. she’s met by her rambunctious grandson before she can get halfway there. “my teacher said there’s going to be an eclipse!”

“oh really?”

“yeah! she said we should stay up and see it tonight! can i stay up and see it? please, please please?”

the old woman smiles, turning to get back to the stove, “only if you eat all your vegetables at dinner and don’t fuss when i dress you in your nice clothes after your bath. if you’re going to stay up we must be presentable for the spirits. it is a special night for them.”

“what spirits?” the old woman takes the lid off her pot and stirs her soup for a long minute, humming a tune her grandson does not recognize even after years of hearing her sing countless tunes and lullabies in the most gentle of alto voices.

“every living thing has one,” she says. “you, me, the trees in the yard and the birds that live in them. the earth has a spirit and she is big and wonderful. she puts life into the grass that grows in the fields and she pushes the currents of our rivers. the sky has a spirit. he blows our winds and blesses us with rain. and the sun and moon have spirits too. and they, of course are the most infamous spirits in our world. they are lovers. they take on a great sacrifice just to keep our world in order.”

“what’s so special then?” the grandmother smiles.

“eclipses, my little tadpole, are when the sun and moon rest and are allowed to meet.”

~

when the world was created, there was darkness. during the bang the sun and the moon were thrust into the expanse of nothingness to fill it with something. they were the youngest celestial spirits in their solar system and they were frightened while the others stayed calm. they clung to each other in hopes that they would not feel so alone, that they would have someone who shared their fear, someone who understood. even when the world fell into alignment and everyone had a job and a path to follow, the sun and the moon did not part. they stayed in the darkness.

millions of years rolled by and still they cling to each other. they became friends, and then they became lovers. the moon was captivated by the warmth and cheer the sun brought to his life. the sun was radiant and kind, a soft smile upon pretty lips to lighten up the most dreary and lonely days.

and the sun loved the moon for his strong, steady arms that kept hold of him at night. he fell for the calm of his voice that offered a moment to breathe, a moment to be still among thousands of days of energy and light. the moon slowed him down, made him appreciate every little second they had in their own little world of just them two.

then one day, they were forced apart. finally, the vacuum that is space, made of all sorts of little spirits of dust and plasma realized they would stay that way forever if they could. all those little spirits —the oldest and wisest of them all, there before the bang happened— spoke at once and with thunderous authority. they couldn’t keep the world in darkness anymore. nothing would grow on the fertile planets, nothing would live, nothing would happen at all. the sun had to let his lover go. the moon had to move on.

the sun wept, wondering, really, what was so bad about staying as they were? what was so bad about darkness when they had no obligation to do anything different. all those little, wise voices whom they fondly called locus, insisted this was how it was meant to be. their little pocket of the world was the only one that had yet to see the light and they had to follow in suit, to bring in new life and do what they were meant to do when they were thrust into this space.

and so with a heavy heart the moon hushed his lover’s cries. he told the sun he was proud, proud to love such an important spirit, such as the sun was, proud to sit back and watch him shine for the whole world. the moon held on as long as he could while locus gently eased them apart. with their last few moments together the moon urged the sun to look to him when he needed strength, to remember how much the moon loved him, to stay bright and joyous for him if he couldn’t find any other reason to carry on.

he promised to love and cherish the sun for the rest of their days, to love him until the moment they burnt out and erupted into a shower of asteroids, until the end of time if that was how long they were to live on.

then the moon left. and the sun was alone.

millions of years pass and life began to appear on a few of their planets, the most populous of them all being earth. the sun distracted himself from the pain in his heart by watching day by day as life on earth developed faster than it had on any other planet. it was entertaining enough, he supposed. then one day, the moon got close, closer than he’d ever been in years and he wasn’t trying to disobey locus, it just happened. the moon made a natural course in front of the sun once more and finally, _finally_ the sun was reunited with his lover again. their time was brief. the moon could only stay for seven minutes, the full time it took for him to naturally pass the sun in orbit. but it was enough. after all that time, those seven minutes were enough.

until it wasn’t. knowing it could be done made them too hopeful for the next time it would happen. the moon began slowly pushing himself towards the sun, forcing another wave of darkness he could play off as a natural accident. and he was successful. they were together again, and again, and again, each time making it look like a happy little accident. the world watched in awe as they enjoyed their blessed seven minutes and it wasn’t ideal to be looked at while embracing a long departed lover, but they made do.

then one day locus stepped in again. they had gotten too greedy and locus caught on to their little trick. the sun and the moon were punished. and the world didn’t see total darkness again for millions of millions of years. the lovers didn’t try to see each other again.

on the eve of the five hundred millionth day, locus looked to their youngest pair and took pity upon their weary, miserable spirits. he decided to be merciful and lessened the intensity of their punishment. now, they see each other twice every hundred years, for seven minutes at a time, and having learned their lesson the sun and moon take every minute they are given with gracious hearts. they thank locus over and over and they hold each other close with the comfort of knowing they will always see each other again. no longer is it a matter of if, but when.

~

“so… when we’re watching an eclipse we’re just watching the sun and the moon kiss? that’s gross!”

“no, no, no,” the grandmother laughs, “because everyone watches eclipses nowadays, their spirits were granted a more... human form to embody during their time so that they may spend it on earth, in privacy. they chose their special place to be here, in korea, in the paektu mountains. down here, they go by humbler names: hyunjin and jisung.”

~

“hi, sunshine.” hyunjin turns to lay eyes on his lover once again. he looks the same as last time and the time before that, but hyunjin will never tire of jisung’s hair, so blue it looks black and his piercing eyes, and the symbolic tattoos that crawl up his arms. every bit of the human body —and name— moon has chosen to portray is so beautiful and true to the energy he always gave off when their spirits were chained to the limitations of their vessels. hyunjin can’t ever get enough.

he runs to jisung, throwing his arms around him, pushing all his warmth and love into their embrace. jisung holds him so tight he can hardly breathe but he doesn’t care. he sighs into jisung’s neck, burying his nose in the crook there as he tries not to cry. he’s always been a bit of a crybaby, too emotional for his own good. jisung never minded though, he always said it was brave of him to be so open and vulnerable with his feelings —and that always made hyunjin feel better when venus used to tease him.

“i missed you,” hyunjin whispers. he doesn’t need to say it, jisung knows this is true without the words thrust in front of him, but hyunjin likes giving jisung a verbal reminder of how much he longs for him when they are apart.

one minute passes and jisung asks, “how have you been?” he pulls away just enough to see hyunjin’s face, “let me look at you.” hyunjin smiles so bright his eyes crinkle up into little crescents and jisung gets lost in the way his hair ever so gently caresses his cheeks in little waves, his perfect teeth and full lips. he tucks hyunjin’s hair behind his ear, moving it so he can put his palm to hyunjin’s cheek and feel just how hot his skin burns. it’s wonderful to him, someone who lives in a vessel that is cool and dark. “you’re even more gorgeous than the last time i saw you.”

“how can that be true?” hyunjin teases, “i haven’t done anything new.”

“maybe not, but i stand by it.” he presses their foreheads together, “tell me everything you’ve seen,” he requests.

and so, because the world sleeps in jisung’s presence, hyunjin does his best to condense all his stories down so he can share all of the wonderful things he’s seen down on earth before their time is up. he tells him about the adorable tiger cubs he watched grow up in nepal and the penguins in antarctica. he tells him about all the people he’s seen, a girl he found interesting for her unique art style of making stained glass lamps that was so beautiful it was unlike anything he’d seen before, a runaway teen who worked endlessly at a local grocery store until he had enough money to take himself somewhere new and start over without the weight of his family’s addictions and money problems on his conscious. a couple who lived in sydney, australia that hyunjin watched grow from classmates to friends to lovers. who grew up and moved in together and got a cat. who reminded hyunjin of him and jisung.

there’s always one. one couple that hyunjin finds and for the thirty years until they meet again he watches them love and cherish one another, until he can tell jisung about them and start the hunt for a new couple the next day. hyunjin says he finds comfort in following the lives of couples that remind him of them. sometimes it’s sad, like long distance relationships that sometimes don’t last because it’s so, _so_ hard to give your all to someone from so far away. hyunjin tries his hardest to give them strength. he knows its hard so he tries to show them the light, to show them that they can do it. but sometimes they just can’t and he cries when they break up. he prays that he will never loose jisung for the same reason. even after all these years, sometimes hyunjin is still scared of that being their fate.

but sometimes they’re happy and they work out and hyunjin gives them too just a little extra sunlight. there was alena and mariane in the united states, santiago and tomas in argentina, jonas and espen in norway, li qiang and zhang yong in china, and now chris and felix in sydney. chris reminded hyunjin of jisung for the way he held himself, confident and collected, like a rock for felix who was bubbly and cute, like a fairy dancing in a strip of sunlight. together they were like the sun and moon, two opposite halves that needed each other for balance in their lives, and it is people like them that hyunjin enjoys watching most. they give him hope and he eagerly tells the story of felix and chris’s lives to jisung so that he may find hope in them too.

they have two minutes left when hyunjin stops talking. after so many years of only getting seven minutes, they’ve had loads practice, trying to figure out what is the best way to spend their time. now, they don’t scramble to do everything all at once like they used to. they take it slow. sometimes they just sit with each other. sometimes they indulge in passionate kisses. sometimes, when jisung asks, hyunjin just talks and talks until it is time to say goodbye. the moon is only covering a measly sliver of the sun now.

“you’ll send them my regards?” jisung asks, mostly joking of course, but still indulging a little in the idea that they are friends with chris and felix because he and hyunjin don’t have any real ones back home in space. he does that every once in a while: files away the people hyunjin tells him about so that should they one day become stars in the sky he can meet them with open arms and make them feel at home.

hyunjin giggles, “of course.”

“good.” when they have one minute left jisung finally gives hyunjin a kiss as a parting gift. easy and slow, with the patience of years behind them, jisung falls in love all over again with the shape of hyunjin’s lips on his, the burn of his fingers in his hair. and hyunjin falls again with him, melting into jisung’s strong hold on his waist and the cool, and gentle, flick of his tongue. just a few seconds left now.

“i already can’t wait to see you again,” jisung says, getting one, final look into his lover’s eyes. “i will love you forever, sunshine,” he promises.

“and i you,” hyunjin replies, lips quivering with the hint of a sad smile, “until the end of time.”

the last sliver of the moon slips away to uncover the sun. the eclipse is over and jisung disappears before hyunjin’s eyes. he stays there for a moment, watching the outline of the moon’s hair as it slowly fades until there is no trace of his spirit left on earth. he lingers, and lingers, and lingers, until the image is nothing but a memory behind his eyes. he takes a long look at his vessel above. then, he closes his eyes, as he allows himself to willingly return to his rightful place in the sky. 

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
